


this is how i say (i love you)

by stupidwolves



Category: Bleach
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, That's it, it's just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4834658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidwolves/pseuds/stupidwolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t Yuzu’s “will you bake a cake with me, Grimmjow?” that got him on his current state – it was, in fact, her eyes. Those damn hurt puppy eyes he’d easily ignore on anyone else were the reason he couldn’t refuse anything Yuzu asked, and Grimmjow had a suspicion she knew that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this is how i say (i love you)

**Author's Note:**

> this is pretty self-indulgent, tbh hahaha  
> i wanted grimmichi baking fluff so i wrote 2.2k words of grimmichi baking fluff
> 
> @Ser_Renity i hope this is the fluff you're looking for c:
> 
> (pls no one ask about the title, even i don't know)  
> (also this is my first bleach fic??? whoa)

It wasn’t Yuzu’s “will you bake a cake with me, Grimmjow?” that got him on his current state – it was, in fact, her eyes. Those damn hurt puppy eyes he’d easily ignore on anyone else were the reason he couldn’t refuse anything Yuzu asked, and Grimmjow had a suspicion she _knew_ that.

 

“Baking powder, baking powder…” Yuzu mumbles while she searches for the last few ingredients. Instead of actually being helpful, Grimmjow sits on the counter and tosses a cup from one hand to another, bored.

 

All items found, she stops by Grimmjow’s side, stares at him disapprovingly until he gives her the cup back. Yuzu tugs him until he hops off the counter and leads him to the oven.

 

“First thing we need to do is preheat the oven,” She points out the button and Grimmjow nods. “Do you want to do that?”

 

Grimmjow turns to her, eyes slightly wider than normal, and Yuzu just smiles.

 

“Uh, sure,” He nods again, hesitantly raising his arm to turn the button. He does it slowly, carefully so there’s no chance he’ll screw this up. To his side, Yuzu cocks her head.

 

“Is this your first time baking a cake?” She asks, slightly awed. He grumbles an affirmation, mouth pulled downwards as he avoids facing her. She clasps her hands, excited. “Oh, this is going to be so fun, you’ll see!”

 

Yuzu skips towards the counter, then starts checking the ingredients, making sure everything is actually there, as Grimmjow joins her. She’s humming a song he vaguely recognizes, all thanks to Ichigo’s habit of singing quietly to himself as a way to stay awake when it’s too late in the night and he’s still studying.

 

“Can you open the flour bag for me?” Yuzu asks, grabbing the cup and pouring sugar. Grimmjow takes the bag and –

 

“So what are you guys doing?” Grimmjow rips the bag, flour landing everywhere, startled by Ichigo’s voice. “That looks wasteful.”

 

“Fuck off,” He mumbles and pats his shoulder, trying to get rid of the flour as much as he can.

 

“Language,” Yuzu reprimands, and Ichigo snickers from the chair he just pulled up to sit on.

 

“Yeah, Grimmjow,” He taunts, grin too wide for Grimmjow’s liking. “ _Language_.”

 

As a reply Grimmjow simply flips him off, earning a loud laugh from Ichigo. He grabs a cup with one hand and the flour bag with the other, ready to pour it on, but Yuzu stops him.

 

“No, don’t do it like that!” She huffs, cheeks a little puffed and a small frown on her face. “You have to put the cup inside the bag, that way it’s less messy. And that part comes later, so you can leave it there for now.”

 

“Too late for that,” Ichigo quips; Grimmjow turns to glare at him, so Ichigo blows him a kiss. “Just kidding, just kidding.”

 

“Don’t listen to him,” Yuzu stage-whispers, side-eyeing her brother disapprovingly. “You’re doing great. He’s just a big dummy who doesn’t even know how to bake.”

 

Grimmjow laughs, throws a smug grin on his direction and Ichigo puts a hand on his chest, “That hurts, Yuzu.”

 

“Well, it’s true!” She motions for Grimmjow to get her the butter and the milk, not even bothering to look back at Ichigo. “I don’t even remember the last time you helped me with this, but I’m sure you’re never this good.”

 

“Lying is a bad thing, Yuzu,” Ichigo jokes, rests his elbow on the table and his head on his hand.

 

“Oh, she’s not lying,” Grimmjow grins wolfishly as Yuzu gives him an egg. “I am better than you, Kurosaki.”

 

“That’s bull–”

 

“I know!” Yuzu claps her hands excitedly, turns to her bother with a giant, sincere smile. “You should help us, Ichi-nii!”

 

“Yeah, _Ichi-nii_ ,” Grimmjow wastes no efforts to hide the laughter on his voice. “You should absolutely help us.”

 

Ichigo narrows his eyes, stares at Grimmjow; Grimmjow with his stupid smirk and face full of flour, holding an egg like it’s a trophy that proves he’s better than Ichigo at this and, well, he can’t have that, now, can he? So he jumps off the chair, loops an arm around Grimmjow’s shoulder and presses a quick kiss on his cheek.

 

Grimmjow blushes and Ichigo takes the opportunity to snatch the egg out of his hand. He looks over to his sister, who’s watching them with a fond smile.

 

“So, uh,” He moves his wrist down a little, thinking about throwing the egg up and catch it when it falls, but decides against it in case he makes a mess. “What do you want us to do?”

 

“Since I want to make a carrot cake,” She picks up the knife, ready to cut the carrots. “I’ll do this and you two can break the eggs for now.”

 

They both nod as Yuzu gives them a small bowl – “you have to make sure they’re not rotten, and if any part of the shell falls, you have to pick it out” – and Grimmjow grabs another egg and raises his hand. Then he stops.

 

“Ooh, you don’t know how to crack an egg,” Ichigo teases, but the hand on Grimmjow’s shoulder squeezes once, twice, an act of reassurance. “It’s okay, I’ll show you.”

 

He gives Grimmjow a quick peck on his temple and takes his arm off his shoulder. Grimmjow’s eyes follow his hand’s movements, frowning when Ichigo creeps closer to his Hollow mask.

 

“You see, Grimmjow, before you go on breaking the egg, you have to give it a light tap,” He does so, except he uses Grimmjow’s Hollow mask as the counter, which makes the Arrancar punch his shoulder a little too strongly. Ichigo simply snickers. “That way it’s easier to do it.”

 

He then brings the egg on top of the small bowl, uses both thumbs to crack it open. The egg white and yolk fall seamlessly, and Ichigo looks back at Grimmjow, smile bright. He passes it to Yuzu, who inspects and throws it in the blender before giving the small bowl back.

 

“Okay, now you,” Ichigo says, giving him an encouraging thumbs up.

 

“Like this, right?” Grimmjow smirks, goes for tapping the egg lightly on Ichigo’s shoulder, but it cracks a little, and the teenager can feel the gross, slimy texture of the egg white. “ _Oops_.”

 

“Yeah, yeah,” He mumbles, eyes narrowed.

 

Next to them, the flour bag is still open, so Ichigo reaches towards it, staring into Grimmjow’s eyes and pretending he’s going for a kiss. And Grimmjow starts to close his eyes, slowly, parts his lips little by little the closer Ichigo gets. Ichigo grabs the back of his neck and that’s all it takes for him to shut his eyes completely, ready for the kiss.

 

Except all he feels is the flour coloring his head white.

 

He gapes at Ichigo.

 

“Oops.”

 

“You little shit,” Grimmjow huffs out, though he’s laughing the next second and Ichigo joins him, this time giving him an actual kiss.

 

They’re giggling even with their lips touching, and Yuzu sighs, pretending to be mad at them, and keeps cutting the carrots. She lets the cut pieces fall into the blender before grabbing another one.

 

Grimmjow pulls out first and grabs another egg, this time breaking it the proper way. He raises the bowl to his eye level, then abruptly turns to Ichigo, shoving it in front of his nose.

 

“This smells rotten to you?”

 

“Ugh,” Ichigo groans, pushing the bowl away from him. “Why don’t _you_ do this?”

 

“Never ate one of these before, not that I remember anyway,” Grimmjow shrugs. “So I don’t really know how they’re supposed to smell like.”

 

“Oh yeah, that’s true,” Ichigo muses, hand reaching for his wrist and sliding down until their fingers interlaced; he squeezes them together before letting go and turns his palm up. “Give me that.”

 

Grimmjow complies and Ichigo sniffs at the bowl’s content. He nods, passing it to Yuzu, and she lets it fall into the blender.

 

Once all the eggs are broken and the carrots are cut, Yuzu finally pours the oil inside and turns the blender on. It’s loud and Grimmjow frowns, annoyed by the sound. Over the noise, Yuzu asks for the sugar and both Grimmjow and Ichigo reach to take it, ending up bumping hands over the already opened bag.

 

“Let’s not spill this one too,” Ichigo laughs at Grimmjow’s half-hearted sneer and throws his hands up as a peace offering.

 

Grimmjow snatches the sugar bag while Yuzu turns the blender off. She takes it from him with a thankful smile and even though he rolls his eyes, he can’t keep the small smile off his face. With a big bowl next to her, Yuzu lets the blend fall before she adds the sugar. She then turns to face them; her expression’s more serious than the situation called for and hands on her hips.

 

“Okay, this part is important,” She starts and the other two step closer without realizing. “One of you has to keep beating the bland while the other pours three cups of flour inside. And you can’t pour all three of them at once! It needs to blend in with the rest before you put more, alright?”

 

They both nod, expressions now matching Yuzu’s.

 

“After that – and _only_ after that – one of you can put one teaspoon of baking powder,” She lifts a single finger up to emphasize her point. “Got it?”

 

“Yes,” They say at the same time, both way too seriously, and look at each other in surprise. Ichigo laughs first, but Grimmjow follows him pretty quickly. Yuzu sighs, but her expression is fond.

 

“While you two do that, I’m gonna prepare the topping,” She announces, turning to the pan on the oven, her back to them, all too trusting they won’t make a mess. “Tell me when you’re done, please.”

 

“Okay,” Ichigo shrugs, turns to the bowl and starts beating, only stops because Grimmjow punches his shoulder. “There are other ways to get my attention, you know.”

 

“Yeah, I know,” He smirks, hand on the offended shoulder and thumb moving back and forth, his way of apologizing. “I want to do that.”

 

Ichigo rolls his eyes, amused.

 

“You could have asked,” He says, sliding the bowl to Grimmjow.

 

“I just did.”

 

He’s not looking, too busy filling the cup with flour, but he knows there’s a grin on Grimmjow’s face. Stepping closer, Ichigo turns the cup into the mix and watches as it slowly blends with the rest. He lifts up his head only to be greeted with the sight of Grimmjow’s eyebrows almost knitted together, teeth sunk into the corner of his bottom lip and the corner of his mouth turned up, all too focused on his task.

 

Makes Ichigo smile, knowing he’s having fun.

 

“Throw another cup in any time you want, airhead,” Grimmjow gets the mix on his nose and flour on top of it for the comment, all thanks to Ichigo. “What the hell.”

 

The words are harsh, but he’s not even close to being angry, hasn’t felt that for a while now.

 

Ichigo smirks, triumphant, at least until Grimmjow grabs a handful of flour and dumps it on his head before he can manage to escape. He would let out a string of curses, except Yuzu is _right there_ and she’s not overly fond of his – and Grimmjow’s – foul mouth, so he mutters a “ _dick_ ” that only Grimmjow can hear and flips him off when he sees the start of an unabashed grin forming on the Arrancar’s lips.

 

“Hey, the next cup coming or not?” Grimmjow has the gall to ask, like he hasn’t made Ichigo accidentally breathe in flour.

 

So Ichigo brings the cup and pours it in again, eyes never leaving Grimmjow’s, and instead of stepping back he drops his head and shakes it like a dog, flour falling from his hair to Grimmjow’s face.

 

Even though his eyes are narrowed, Grimmjow still laughs.

 

“Oh, I see how it is, shinigami,” He says, hand already dipping on the mix. “This is war, then.”

 

* * *

 

The laughter from the kitchen is what brings Karin downstairs. She halts on the last step, takes in the chaos she once called a kitchen.

 

Her brother and his boyfriend are covered in flour and – what she guesses – cake mix, and yet they keep throwing stuff to make things even messier. There’s also flour on the counter, and some on top of the table and the sides of two chairs. And Yuzu, her dear twin sister Yuzu who would never let anyone destroy the kitchen like that, is leaning over by the oven, hands covering her giggles.

 

Carefully stepping into the warzone, Karin manages to get to her sister.

 

“What is going on here? Why haven’t you stopped them yet?” She whispers, unable to take her eyes off of the scene in front of her.

 

“But Karin,” Yuzu whines, tugs on Karin’s sleeve excitedly. “Look at how much fun they’re having!”

 

And honestly, how could she not? She watches as Ichigo dodges another one of Grimmjow’s attack; watches as Grimmjow corners her brother and smears his face on Ichigo’s shirt, leaving it even dirtier than it already was; watches how, even if Ichigo’s voice sounds indignant, he still laughs as he pulls Grimmjow into a kiss; watches how he deftly executes his plan of throwing sugar on top of the Arrancar’s head; watches as they laugh freely, without any worries and –

 

It’s been a while since Karin has seen those two this happy.

 

“Yeah,” She smiles, bumps her shoulder on Yuzu’s. “I guess we should let them like this a little longer.”

**Author's Note:**

> (if you guys see any mistakes, please tell me! english isn't my first language so who knows what kind of atrocities i've made)
> 
> (@Ser_Renity is the responsible for Ichigo breaking the egg on Grimmjow's Hollow mask, just letting y'all know :D)
> 
> okay so the carrot cake yuzu wants to bake is the brazilian carrot cake, which is waaay better than the american version tbh  
> why the brazilian version, you ask? it's the only carrot cake recipe i found on my mom's recipe notebook lmao
> 
> and yes, they eventually ended up baking the cake - tho they had to start from scratch, and karin helped them c:


End file.
